


A part of a  chapter from my upcoming book . 375 days

by Suffocated



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Graduation, School, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffocated/pseuds/Suffocated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll have a plot that'll seem a bit cliche but will take twists and turns with many psychological analysis of the characters. You won't regret reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	A part of a  chapter from my upcoming book . 375 days

'You mean . You ... you were just playing the whole time ? None of this is real?'  
I nodded  
"Don't you just stand there and do this . Tell me . Was I ever something to you in those 2 years ?Or was it all a damn lie?" He shouted with a very dry voice that I could imagine the words scratching his throat as they got out .  
"Yes adam! All that was fake . None of it was real" I said pretending to be completely unaffected by the look on his face  
"How could you .. why would you do this to me ? I loved you. You loved me . This can't be real " he said his voice finally breaking on the last words and tears are going down his lined cheeks . Eyebrows together as he cried and wiped his tears staring at me  
I looked at him and said 'sorry ' and I turned my head the other way knowing that as I did . He put his hand on the counter to steady himself . I was going to walk outside but stopped as I heard the sound of glass shattering on the floor . Followed by the sound of a thump. Something heavy landing on the floor . Him ...


End file.
